Necklace
by Ical-sama
Summary: Cerita dimana para anggota Grand Chase berpetualang mencari Necklace. Warning read inside. Mind to RnR?


**Necklake**

**Grand Chase : KoG**

**Cerita ini dibuat oleh Mysticious dan perubahan seperlunya.**

**Wind Necklake**

Di suatu hari yang panas, Jin berlatih dengan gigih, dimulai dengan berlari keliling Xenia 3x, panjat tebing, dan sit-up 1.000x. Jin memastikan stamina dan kekuatannya tidak berkurang di saat apapun, maka ia perlu berlatih keras.

Lalu seorang pedagang keliling yang berkeliling Xenia pun terkesima melihat kegigihannya

"Hei anak muda, sungguh semangat sekali hidupmu." ucap pedagang itu. Jin berhenti sejenak dan menghampiri pedagang itu.

"Begitulah, aku seorang kesatria, jadi harus kuat untuk melawan monster-monster." balas Jin. Pedagang itu mulai tersenyum.

"Aku mempunyai barang bagus yang mungkin cocok untukmu." kata pedagang itu sambil membongkar tasnya. Jin penasaran dengan barang yang dikatakan pedagang itu.

"Ooh! Ini dia! Sebuah kalung legendaris dari negri nan jauh, kalung ini biasanya digunakan oleh pejuang tangguh sepertimu." seru pedagang itu sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kalung kepada Jin.

"Wow! Tapi kelihatan biasa saja.." balas Jin yang melihat kalung legendaris itu.

"Dari luar memang seperti kalung biasa, tapi didalamnya ada energy yang luar biasa yang bisa membuatmu bertambah kuat."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jin tidak percaya. Pedagang itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Harganya tidak murah, tapi untuk kesatria sepertimu...300.000 GP." ucap pedagang itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Mahal sekali!" teriak Jin histeris.

"Kalau kujual ke orang lain, harganya bisa mencapai 1.000.000 GP. Tapi karena kau adalah anak muda yang melindungi dunia, hikss..hikss.. 300.000 GP tidak masalah." wajah pedagang itu mulai sedih. Jin yang merasa kasihan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membelinya.

"Baiklah, kalau kalung ini bisa membuatku bertambah kuat..." Jin memberikan uangnya.

"Pakailah dengan benar, sampai jumpa! Senang bisa berbisnis denganmu!" pedagang itu lari secepat kilat sambil tertawa.

Di markas, Jin segera memperlihatkan kalung 300.000 GP barunya kepada teman-temannya.

"Nyeheheh, keren kan~ ini Necklake Legendaris, loh. Harganya 300.000 GP." pamer Jin sambil memperlihatkan kalung di lehernya.

"Mahal banget... tapi, kelihatan biasa saja, tuh" ejek Amy. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Iya... aku hanya merasakan sedikit kekuatan angin di dalamnya." balas Arme.

"Tapi, kata pedagang itu, kalau aku pakai kalung ini aku bisa bertambah kuat." Jin membela dirinya.

"Necklake itu harus di upgrade terlebih dahulu dengan beberapa Gem." seru Mari dari arah belakang.

Tak lama kemudian Sieghart, Ronan, dan Lass datang menghampiri mereka semua.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ronan.

"Tuh, si Jin mempunyai Necklake Legendaris." kata Ryan sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung di leher Jin. Mereka bertiga memperhatikan kalung yang dipakai oleh Jin.

"Legendaris?" tanya Sieghart sambil memperhatikan kalung yang dipakai Jin dengan serius.

"Benar. Pedagang itu yang mengatakannya." ucap Jin.

"Hmm... kurasa Jin telah ditipu oleh pedagang itu." balas Ronan. Jin terkejut mendengar perkataan Ronan.

"Iya. itu adalah Wind Necklake, satu dari 9 Necklake Legendaris yang terkenal di Bermesiah. Necklake itu adalah Necklake terlemah dan mudah hancur." kata Lass.

"APAA? Tidaaak!" teriak Jin karena telah ditipu oleh pedagang asongan tadi.

"Tenang Jin, tidak sepenuhnya Necklake itu jelek. Kalau di upgrade Necklake-mu bisa bertambah kuat." hibur Amy.

"Benar. Walaupun auranya lemah, tetapi masih bisa berguna kok." sambung Arme.

"Kalian... Hwaaaaa..." Jin terharu melihat teman-temannya yang sangat baik kepadanya.

"300.000 GP hilang sia-sia..." ucap Mari tanpa ekspresi. Membuat Jin kembali tidak bersemangat.

"MARII!" Semua anggota Grand Chase mengejar Mari yang lari menggunakan Roket.

.

**Lightning Necklake**

Elena, pembantu dari Violet Academy yang berkhianat pada benuanya sendiri, kini menetap di daratan Ellia. Sebagai seorang penyihir, ia juga suka melakukan eksperimen-eksperimen.

Suatu hari, sebuah artikel disebarkan diseluruh penjuru dunia tentang gunung yang dikelilingi oleh petir yang sangat mematikan. Elena pun tertarik mencari tahu sumber petir tersebut dan pergi ke gunung terlarang tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan Mari. Mari memaksa ingin pergi ke gunung itu, tetapi anggota Grand Chase lain menolak. Akhirnya Mari memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri.

**CTARR! BLAAR! DUUUUAARR!**

Suara petir menyambar menghujani gunung tersebut. Bebatuan di sekitarnya juga ikut hancur.

"Gunung ini di tengah kehancuran, bahkan batu pun hancur berantakkan." ucapnya sambil terus berjalan. Sebenarnya Mari merasa agak takut ketika melihat petir-petir yang besar menghujam gunung, tetapi dia mencoba menegarkan dirinya dan bergantung pada mesin yang dia buat sendiri. 3 jam Mari mengelilingi gunung, akhirnya dia bisa beradaptasi dengan petir-petir di gunung.

"Hmm... petir-petir ini seperti melindungi sesuatu, tapi apa?" tanyanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat petir-petir itu menghancurkan robotnya satu persatu. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Mari?" panggil orang itu.

"E.. Elena?" balas Mari terkejut.

Kau! Kau pasti bersama anggota Grand Chase!" Elena lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya sambil bersiap-siap.

"Ti.. tidak, aku sendirian saja disini." seru Mari sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Begitu? Lalu, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya sambil menyimpan kembali tongkatnya.

"Hanya penasaran. Kau sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagi pula ini hanya kesenanganku sebagai seorang penyihir berada disini." balas Elena dingin sambil berjalan melewati Mari. Tanpa disadari Elena, sebuah monster besar menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Elena! dibelakangmu!" teriak Mari sambil mendorong Elena menjauh dari monster tersebut. Elena bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Mari terhadap dirinya.

Sebuah monster aneh yang terbentuk dari tanah dan tidak hancur walaupun berkali-kali kena sambaran petir yang mengelilingi gunung. Akhirnya, Elena dan Mari berkerja sama untuk mengalahkan monster tanah itu. Setelah beberapa lemparan sihir Elena dan tembakkan mesin-mesin Mari, monster itu akhirnya gugur dan berubah menjadi tanah biasa.

"Elena, kakimu terluka.." ucap Mari sambil berusaha mengheal.

"Hmm.. mau bagaimana lagi, aku terlalu tua untuk berhadapan dengan monster tanah itu! Apa lagi aku berada diluar wilayah Ratu Kegelapan." balasnya sambil memegangi kakinya yang terluka.

"Biar ku obati sedikit.."

"Tidak perlu! Kau adalah musuhku, aku tidak akan menerima bantuan dari musuh." tolak Elena dengan keras.

"Baiklah... eh, lihat! Di tengah petir itu ada sebuah kalung." seru Mari sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung yang di kelilingi oleh petir.

"Itu Lightning Necklake, kalung dengan kekuatan petir yang hebat. Kalung itu termasuk salah satu Necklake Legendaris." terang Elena sambil mengheal dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah kau ingin mengambil kalung itu juga?" tanya Mari.

"Cih! Tanpa kalung itupun aku sudah kuat! Lagipula aku masih memiliki Kamiki di dalam diriku." balas Elena.

"Hehehehe, kalau begitu akan kuambil~" ucap Mari senang.

Mari berusaha masuk ke dalam petir yang lebih keras dari pada petir lainnya, melangkah diantara petir itu amat berat dan menyakitkan. Sedikit lagi Mari dapat menggapainya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena dia kesakitan dihujani petir-petir.

Pandangnnya mulai kabur, perlahan-lahan ia tersungkur di tanah. Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menangkapnya dan menggendongnya menuju tempat Lightning Necklake berada.

"E.. Elena?" tanya Mari tidak percaya.

"Huh, anggap saja aku sedang membayar hutang. Andai saja kau tidak berada di sini, mungkin aku sudah mati." balas Elena yang berubah menjadi Kamiki.

"Terima kasih."

Mari lalu mengambil Lightning Necklake dan jatuh pingsan karena kesakitan. Petir di sekitar gunung mereda dalam sekejap. Keesokan harinya, Grand Chase langsung menjemput Mari di gunung tersebut.

"Mari! Dimana kau!" teriak Sieghart sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ya ampun, gunung ini seperti terkena banyak ledakan." seru Lire merinding melihat bebatuan yang pecah berkeping-keping.

"Apa sih yang dicari oleh nenek itu?" tanya Elesis sambil melihat di sekelilingnya.

"Aku mencium bau Mari, disana!" tunjuk Ryan. Semua anggota Grand Chase berlari ke tempat Mari pingsan.

"Hei! Sadarlah!" seru Sieghart sambil menggongcangkan tubuh Mari membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke tempat yang aman, tempat ini terasa aneh." ujar Amy.

"Ngg... di mana Elena?" tanya Mari sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Elena? Hanya ada kau disini. Kami tidak melihat pembantu sekolah atau semacamnya di sini." jawab Elesis.

"Eeh, Ma..Mari, yang kau pegang itu.. Lightning Necklake." tanya Arme sambil memperhatikan Necklake yang dipegang Mari.

"Jangan-jangan kau kemari karena menginginkan barang itu, yah! Bahaya tau!" marah Lire kepada Mari.

"Huh! Karena kau marah-marah, badanku jadi sakit semua."

"Sini, biar ku heal..."

Kini Mari menggunakan Lightning Necklake, kekuatan Necklake terlihat seperti petir-petir kecil yang mengelilingi tangan Mari.

"Ini baru Necklake yang benar." ucap Mari sambil melihat-lihat Necklake nya.

"Iya, bukan yang 300.000 GP~" ejek Ronan membuat Jin cemberut.

"Kalian jahat!" kesal Jin. Membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Tapi, apa bagusnya memakai Necklake seperti itu?" tanya Elesis memecah tawa.

"Agar aku lebih mudah menghidupkan mesin-mesinku dengan energy listrik ini~" Semuanya jadi sweetdrop.

**FIN**

**Ini cerita Wind Necklake dan Lightning Necklake dari Mysticious dengan perubahan seperlunya. Berikutnya Ice Necklake dan Fire Necklake.**


End file.
